


pretty when you cry

by flowerysan



Category: ATEEZ (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Anorexia, Boys In Love, Crying, Eating Disorders, Eventual Smut, Fainting, I'm Bad At Tagging, LGBTQ Themes, Lowercase, M/M, Maybe eventual smut idk, Not idols, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Sex themes, Stalking, Swearing, WOOYOUNG CENTERED, isolating himself, san wants to help his boyfriend, the boys are worried, wooyoung is mean, wooyoung started getting harassed, yunho knows too much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28913196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerysan/pseuds/flowerysan
Summary: jung wooyoung has developed an eating disorder.how will he deal with that, his past memories coming back to haunt him and the new boys at school harassing him.will choi san be able to help him?title : lana del ray - pretty when you cry
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Kang Yeosang, Kang Yeosang/Seo Changbin, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 46





	1. intro kinda??

**Author's Note:**

> tw tw tw tw tw tw tw tw  
> read tags !!
> 
> first chapter is just sorta a short intro

stupid habits. something wooyoung was never proud of. he always had at least one self destructive habit.

but this habit developed into something way worse. wooyoung developed an eating disorder. he was always very slim and his frame was small but he wanted to be even smaller. partially it was about the control; if he could control his intake and weight then he knew he had control over _something._

he knew it was wrong and he couldnt let san find out. his boyfriend was very protective and always did anything to help wooyoung, especially when he was stuck in one of his stupid habits but this was different.

weirdly enough, wooyoung didnt even know when it turned into a full blown eating disorder, only realising when san started pointing out his weird behaviours. he blamed it on exam stress and stuff like that which i mean wasn't completely wrong. school was a bitch. the people there usually sucked, except his close friends but not all of them went to the same place and if they did, they had different classes.

wooyoung, yeosang, seonghwa and yunho went to the same place whereas hongjoong finished school and san, jongho and mingi went to a different place. of course wooyoung missed his other friends but at least he could get away with more things like skipping meals, sitting in the toilets during lunch, avoiding people or dissecting his meals whenever he actually ate, trying to get rid of as many calories as possible.

it wasnt that bad at first. he lost some weight here and there, he tried to eat healthier, he still looked healthy and he could do well in school.

everything was fine. he was happy. whenever he lost weight he was so excited. he could finally be perfect. he'll finally be enough for sannie.

oh sannie. he deserved the world. he was so sweet and compassionate and he was so fit and attractive and cute at the same time. he looked like a god and he was just perfect. he couldve had anyone and yet he chose wooyoung.. so the least woo could do was look a bit better right? there wouldnt be anymore dirty looks or whispers whenever him and san where out together. he knew that san loved him and yet the fear that he would find someone new terrorised him.

but it was fine because soon he'd be good enough.


	2. nervous demeanour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title : fox academy - lavender blood
> 
> wooyoung is sneaking around his friends, trying to hide his secret from them while keeping his boyfriend calm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW ITS SHORT-  
> but i suck at writing long chapters and i prefer to post short chapters constantly than post long ones once in a while

**5:43am**

_fucking_ _hell_.. wooyoung muttered under his breath

he woke up extra early everyday to have time for planning out his day, making sure he did his studies and most importantly working out.

he went for a 30 minute run without eating breakfast, then came home and did some cardio for another 20 minutes. it was a bit less than usual but he felt like he was gonna pass out.

**6:45am**

wooyoung took a long shower, scrubbing all the sweat and dirt from his body. he hated showers. he didnt want to look at himself and yet as soon he got out he spent a good 10 minutes looking in the mirror. he analysed every visible bone, checking to see if he could touch his index finger and pinkie while holding his wrist.. nearly. he needed to lose more. it was disgusting that he looked this way.

his ribs were slightly visible and his hip bones were poking out but that wasnt enough. the number on the scale was never low enough. a few tears escaped his eyes but he quickly wiped them and did his skin care routine.

he got dressed in the bathroom just incase san woke up early. he didnt want to show his boyfriend what he looked like anymore. they hadnt gotten intimate in a while but san didnt mind, only wanting to make wooyoung comfortable and happy.

he quickly got ready and left, heading to make breakfast for san but to his surprise he was already there.

_oh- sannie._ he took a quick glance at the clock **7:38am** _what are you doing up so early?_

_i thought id make breakfast for-_

_ah sannie baby i already ate.... maybe another time?_

_oh... well at least try it_

ugh he was supposed to be fasting today but then again anything under 50 calories doesnt count. 

_okie._

he picked up a spoonful of the scrambled eggs san made. oh they tasted like heaven. wooyoung had been limiting himself to basically tasteless, low in calorie food.

_mhh sannnie these taste amazing._

_have some more then_

_fineee_ another spoonful.. and another.. and another until he had cleared half the plate meant for him.

_thank you baby but i have to get going._

they bid each other their goodbyes and san was blessed with a kiss on the forehead before his boyfriend left

wooyoung walked to college everyday. it wasnt THAT long and it was extra calories burnt. plus he was actually awake during class.

**_how could you eat_ **

**_stupid_ **

**_supposed to be fasting you idiot_ **

**_no wonder youre so disgusting_**

he felt so stupid. but at least san was happy.

* * *

**11:39am**

class started at 10:30 and it was very boring; he was basically dozing off. as soon as the teacher dismissed them wooyoung packed his stuff and rushed to the bathroom, trying to avoid all his friends.

on his way he bumped into someo-

_YAH WOO_

fuckin great. yeosang.

_ughhh im sorry sangie.. i didnt mean that_

_hmph whatever. now come on we have to meet seonghwa and yunho in the lunch hall._

and before he could protest, yeosang was already dragging him away.


	3. avoiding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wooyoung tries to avoid his friends questions and suspicions.

_**fuckfuckfuck**_ wooyoung groaned as yeosang dragged him away

he just wanted to spend his lunch huddled in a cubicle, listening to music and pushing his worries aside.

he had no more lessons that day but san didnt know that. wooyoung never tells him so he can walk around and tell him that he ate lunch. ugh he already ate breakfast.. lunch and then some dinner would be too much. he could purge? or maybe fast to make it up? he'd have to figure something out.

_ugh you havent sat with us in foreveeeeer._ yeosang complained _youve been barely replying too_

_a-ah im sorry sangie ive just been very stressed uhm with school lately_

_you're making this up to us.. we decided to skip and you have no more class SO we're gonna meet the guys in the canteen but then we're gonna go out for some food. Yunho says bulgogi, hwa says tteokbokki and i, the genius, says fRIED CHICKEN !!! what do you think woo ?_

**_fuck what has the least calories.._ **

_uh hm let me think about it.._

**_yeah im pretty sure tteokbokki has the least-_ **

_sangie im sorry but im going with hwa_

_ugh.. tteokbokki it is._

they finally arrived in the canteen and there they noticed an overjoyed yunho who was frantically waving his hands

_YAHHHH WE'RE HERE._

woo couldnt help but smile at the sight.

_ohmygod finally. wooyoung we havent seen you in what 2 weeks? and we go to the same fucki-_

_yunho._ seonghwa sent him a glare _watch your mouth._

_sorryyyy. but where have you been?_

_ahh i usually stay behind or go to the library or well straight home to sannie._

_mhh sannie.. enjoying your time alo-_

_YEOSANG- you weirdo._

yunho coughed awkwardly

_whaaatttt. im just asking_

_we're not talking about my sex life_

maybe because it wasnt going to well...

_ugh whatever. anyways we're getting tteokbokki and i am seriously heartbroken. i wanted my chicken._

_stop being so dramatic yeosang._

* * *

after what seemed like hours of convincing, wooyoung finally got the guys to walk. he never passed up on opportunity to walk especially when they were going to get food.

the walk was mostly the boys complaining about school or work and turns out yunho is kinda with someone????? apparently theyre not a thing but yunho wont stop talking about how pretty and light and ethereal he is. his name is felix and he goes to the same university as san and the other boys.

so even yunho's sex life is better than wooyoungs and theyre not even a thing.

does san hate him?

oh my god maybe he's disgusted by woo

_wooyoung! are you okay??_

he had tears in his eyes and his breathing was irregular.

_huh o-oh yeah i am. just feeling a bit dizzy._ i mean that wasnt totally false. he was very fucking dizzy.

_maybe we should take you home_

_n-no. i-its fi-_

**THUMP.**

_SHIT_

_okay yeah no im calling san._

a while passed and wooyoung woke up again. he felt dizzy and nauseous and his head hurt.

_ohmygod youre finally awake. i was NOT gonna have your blood on my hands._ yeosang was.. being yeosang.

_shush. look your boyfriend is on his way, he should be here soon. for now have some water_ and hwa was being a mother.

only then did he realise that he was in yunho's arms and a blush crept up on his cheeks.

* * *

**[A/N] not all the boys are close/comfy with each other**

**yunho and wooyoung have a history (yes mostly sexual but also emotional) so san's a bit icky about yunho and situations can be awkward sometimes but theyre still good friends ofc**

* * *

sometimes wooyoungs mind drifted back to what it was like with yunho. even before he lost weight he was so small and fragile under him. san was of course bigger than him but he wasnt as bulky or tall as yunho. it pressured him into losing even more.

even now, barely conscious in his arms he felt so petite.

yunho bent his head down and leaned towards wooyoungs ear, his breath hitting the smaller boys neck, _i know what youre doing.. youre so fucking light. i can feel your bones just holding you like this. does your boyfriend not know you well enough?_

oh yunho knew him so well. _hm im fine i dont know what youre talking about_

yunho scoffed. _let me know when you realise id treat you way better.. in more than one way._

oh yeah yunho was good in bed. he knew wooyoung so well.. knew how to make him happy and knew what he liked in bed. but he loved san. he just hadnt properly opened up about EVERYTHING. especially his past.

**SLAM**

a car door. san's car. 

_baby.._ san walked up to yunho, sending him a quick look before taking his boyfriend into his arms a quiet gasp leaving his mouth, realising how light he is. _woo.. let's get you home._

he put wooyoung in the car, strapping him in and making sure he's comfy. 

_uh thanks guys. wooyoung's been off lately but any time i try to talk to him he just avoids it..._

yunho scoffed. _you just dont know him well enough. get your shit together before he gets properly hurt_

_fuck off. you still think you matter to him dont you. youre a piss take._

san got into his car and drove away, thinking about how he should approach woo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah ik i havent posted anything in a bit but like my weekend was a bit rough and yeah :D i didnt really have any inspo for this chapter (until now ofc)
> 
> fun fact : i dont plan out any story. like not even a bit. sometimes i'll have sort of an idea (at least ab the end) so my brain just pieces it together as i go :)


	4. worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> san worries about wooyoung. he's also suspicious of yunho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no actual sex scene dw !!

the ride was quiet as woo was still barely conscious but the atmosphere was tense.

when they got home san carried his boyfriend even after he protested 

_n-no im heavy- its fine i-i can walk._

_no youre not._

san put him down on the couch carefully, covering him with the blanket.

he seemed cold. oh no. san hated him. he was angry.

_woo... i know whats going on. you have to stop avoiding it._

_i-i dont know what you're talking about._

_look how skinny youve gotten. youre tiny. i can feel all your bones and youre passing out. this is dangerous and im not gonna watch you just kill yourself bit by bit._

_im okay. ive just been stressed with exams. i swear. if there was something going on you know id come to you for help like i always do. hm? now come here lets cuddle._

they cuddled till san fell asleep and then wooyoung cried. 

_im so so sorry... dont worry about me hm? itll be okay._

* * *

**the next morning**

_wooyoungie baby.. wake up. i made pancakes._

_h-huh what time is it?_

_oh 10:29am. why?_

_SAN. I HAVE SCHOOL._

_shush youre taking the day off. i cant have you passing out constantly._

and before wooyoung could protest, san picked him up, making him wrap his legs around his waist and pulled him in for a long steamy kiss.

once they pulled away, instead of putting him down , san carried the smaller boy to the kitchen were breakfast was ready.

san was so dreamy. he was perfect. his figure amazing, he looked like a god and he always knew what to say. 

he could do so much better.

_woo.. here you go._

for some reason woo didnt even care about the calories for now. he took a few bites but he could only think about san. he loved him so much it was crazy. he missed being intimate with him.. 

instead of staying seated and eating his pancakes, woo got up and walked straight over to his boyfriend, turning him around and grabbing him by the shirt, pulling him in for a kiss. 

san ,who was pleasantly surprised, grabbed wooyoung by the waist, helping him jump up.

_breakfast can wait sannie._

_mmh ive missed you woo_

_i know baby. ive missed you too._

they end up in the bedroom, untangling their limbs to try and get their clothes off.

_w-wait woo._

_is there something wrong sannie? d-do i look bad?_

_no not at all. youre nearly perfect angel but ... i know theres something going on but i trust you enough to come to me when you need it.._

_mhm..._

_but.. yunho._

_what about him?_

_do you still have some sort of feelings towards him? anything?_ at this point there were tears welling up in his eyes

_oh sannie baby.._ he wiped the tears friom his boyfriends face _what me and yunho had was.. specific. but we'll have so much more i promise you. youre the only one i love. its just the matter of.. well things he knows about me._

_hm like what?_

_well.. my past, my trauma, my triggers, my certain behaviours and uh stuff to do with..._

_sex?_

_uh yeah.. but thats partially to do with my trauma too._

_mh well then show me what you like_ san nibbled at his neck, his hands roaming all over the smaller boys body _hm? would that be okay?_

_a-ah yeah thatd be p-perfect_

_hm you're so pretty my doll.. so so pretty and only mine._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor san :(( feeling so inferior to yunho


	5. the talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw tw !! past rape, past abuse, light implying of self harm
> 
> wooyoung opens up to san

**3:11pm**

_oh. my. god._ said wooyoung trying to catch his breath _that was **amazing**_

after many rounds, wooyoung and san were barely awake, both tired and in need of a shower and a nap.

_happy to help anytime_ _woo_. san winked at his lover _mh i missed you angel_

_i know sannie.. im sorry. i missed you too._

_dont apologise. now lets clean up and then we can finish ahem breakfast_

_mmh im craving honey butter chips_

_nothing new_ san flashed a quick smile

san picked up the smaller boy, carrying him to the shower where they cleaned up.

_okay finish the pancakes and then you can have honey butter chips. and if youre still hungry then we can get some take-away._

_take-away? why not something more romantic?_

_romantic? we just spent hours making love. isnt that romantic enough? i feel like my dicks gonna fall off._

wooyoung giggled, curling up further into his blanket. _fineee take-away it is. but maybe not like right now. im not too hungry_

_baby.._

_hm?_

_are we gonna talk about it?_

_a-ah... if you really want to then i guess but maybe later today_

_ok... uhm rick and morty?_

_DUH now come cuddle_ he made grabby hands at his boyfriend who immediately laid down and took him into his arms

* * *

after a few hours of cuddling, they ordered food. 

fried chicken. yeosang would be jealous. wooyoung couldnt help but giggle at the thought.

_so woo.._

_hm yes baby_ said wooyoung, his mouth full of chicken. _mmh i havent had anything this good in a long time_

_mhm well that's the problem._

wooyoung looked away, unsure of what to say.

_angel im not mad. at all. im just worried._

_**im not mad.** _

_**just disappointed.** _

_**why dont you trust me?** _

his memories played back like a movie in his head. the words triggering his unwanted past.

_wooyoung love. its okay. hm? its sannie. no one else._

wooyoung calmed down slowly at his words.

san knew he had some sort of "bad" past. someone hurt him. he never knew if it was emotional or physical or verbal but he didnt want to pressure wooyoung into telling him.

_s-sorry sannie._

_no baby its okay._ he pulled in the boy for a hug

_now.. why havent you been eating? and dont say stress and school. i see you skipping meals and going to work out early in the morning. yeosang has also told me you usually have half days. you walk to and from school? on barely any food? that's so dangerous woo._

_i-i dont know. it started off as a small diet and then i realised that.. that it gave me control over_ _ **something**_ _. i cant control my past or my trauma or triggers so i might aswell control my intake right? and then i realised h-how much prettier i could be. i could be so fragile and petite. especially compared to you. id be as small as i felt when-_ he suddenly paused realising what he was about to say might hurt san.

_when what baby?_

_n-no you're gonna be mad. i dont mean it like that but-_

_its okay love. you can tell me_

_when i was.. with yunho. the feeling of being so small and fragile mixed with the relief of being out.... of my previous relationship felt so good. and ive just been worse lately so maybe if im smaller and if more bones show and im pretty then i'll feel better.. and you wont leave me for someone better like yun did._ at this point wooyoung was sobbing, holding his head and trying to control his breathing

_h-hey look at me. wooyoung im here. look at me. im never gonna leave you. im not like those other scumbags. and you were already so so small. i was worried back then. now i feel like im watching you on your death bed. no matter what, youre perfect woo. just be safe. i love every single bit of you. come here_ he pulled woo into a tight hug, rocking them both back and forth. _i love you. do you wanna talk about the other things that have been.. making you feel icky?_

_mm. my past_

_are you comfortable to share that with me? i thought only yeosang and yun-_

_i trust you sannie. id rather you know than anyone._ he sniffled, still trying to calm down while san continued to rock in lightly in his arms _h-his name was changbin_

oh fuck no. changbin. he went to sans school. also very close with felix who was close with yunho. fuckfuckfuck. this cant be good.

_we were together for about 2 years. it was perfect at first but that changed about 7 months into the relationship. he was.. manipulative. he'd gaslight and guilt trip me for the smallest things. i couldnt go out without permission and sometimes couldnt go anywhere unless he was with me. i thought it was normal but he started being.. mean._ san knew what mean meant. mean was the word wooyoung used when people said horrible things or treated him badly, like a child would use mean. _he called me names, slut shamed me even though i was loyal and would scream at me for everything._ he sniffled again _a-and then it got physical. first it was light pushes, then slapping and then full on beating me up. sometimes he'd even use a cane or belt. thats how i got well.. most of my scars. he usually wouldnt stop until i was bleeding a lot or passing out. i thought he broke me completely. i tried to kill myself twice. both times he caught me and then when i explained how it was his fault he'd threaten to hurt himself if i left... so i never did. i didnt think it could get worse until he... h-he_ and the boy broke down crying again

_woo, love. its okay. you don't have to continue_ san was enraged. how could someone hurt his angel like that 

_n-no i want to. h-he uhm.. forced himself on me_ it came out barely a whisper _more than once. i was a tiny bit taller than him but he was so much stronger. he always said how i should gain weight or otherwise he wont find me **sexy** or desirable anymore.. so obviously i lost weight. i dont want it to happen again. a-and when i finally got out with yunho's help, i refused to gain much more. then i fell in love with yunho who gave me nearly everything i wanted. he knew me inside and out. all my triggers, my special interests, what i was like when i was getting worse and stuff like that. i just grew so attached to him. after 10 months together i walked in on him fucking some guy... he was so small. so tiny and petite. yun was obviously very drunk but it still hurt and i started screaming at him... he screamed back, saying how he had to deal with all my shit that sometimes he needed a moment to relax. and so i dumped him. no matter how many times he begged me, i wouldnt give him a second chance . and i really thought i was gonna die. i had sangie and seonghwa but i was alone. and then you came along. and yunho is still trying to prove how well he knows me and i'll never go back... he also has a dark side. pushing me back into troubling times just to feel like a hero. and yesterday when he was holding me i was uncomfy and yet my mind wandered back to how small i was next to or under him and how i craved that feeling and that just gave me another reason to starve. but overall i just want to be enough. it hurts so so much and im so sorry. you know i cant help these thin-_

_baby.. im so sorry this happened to you. im here to protect you now hm? you come to me if anything is wrong. tell me about your triggers and then we can talk about your interests or well anything you want to talk about._

wooyoung clung onto san for dear life, the tears never stopping. _i-i love you so much san_

_i know baby. i love you too._

and wooyoung felt safe for now, knowing that he had san by his side.

they spent the rest of the day eating chicken and watching stupid comedies and talking about anything and everything. 


	6. changbin's boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the new boys in school, changbin's goonies, start harassing wooyoung.

**6:12am**

_babyy i actually have to get up now_

_nuh-uh. im starting late so i'll drive you. youre not going to work out and ill make breakfast while you shower. we can leave at like 9:40_

_mhh but i feel better after i work out_

_wooyoung i said no. this isnt good for you. we can just grab an energy drink on the way there._

_ughh fine_ wooyung curled back into his boyfriends arms, inhaling his scent

* * *

**10:13am**

_ok bye baby. i wont be able to pick you up today so just take the bus okay? no walking_

_ughhh why not_

_you know why woo_

_hmph fine. well i love you. i'll see you later_

_i love you too. bye baby_

_byeeee_ wooyoung waved as he walked away.

he was so thankful to have someone like san next to him.

his mind still wandered back to calories and working out but it was so difficult to get by without san noticing. he needed to find a way to get away with it but he'd think about that another time. today he decided that it was going to be a good d-

**THUD**

**_what the fuck._** wooyoung was now on the floor, his butt sore and his stuff everywhere. he looked up to see... minho? and next to him jisung? seriously. suddenly fear gripped his whole body as he scrambled to pick all his stuff up.

_awh poor youngie. no need to panic. i didnt mean to push you THAT hard._ minho piped up

_a-ah that's fine. no worries._ woo said, still avoiding eye contact

_yah.. why are you rushing? don't you wanna talk about stuff or ask anything?_

_what would i ask??_

_hm maybe how your binnie is doing_

wooyoung's heart thudded against his chest, his vision becoming blurry.

_n-no! i-i need to go_ he grabbed all his things and ran off, searching for any of his friends

_WOO!_ yunho. not him. he couldnt deal with him right now.

_nononono._

_whats wrong?? baby whats up?_

_s-san. i need san_ yunho became obviously disgruntled at hearing the boy's name 

_ugh- do you want me to call h-_

_NO! u-uhm im fine. im just gonna.. i dont know._ suddenly wooyoung just turned around and began walking away, searching for his class.

_what the-_ he just left yunho standing there confused

after a few minutes wooyoung finally got to his classroom. there was still a few minutes left before they started so he just found a space and waited for seonghwa to join him.

_hey woo_

_o-oh hey hwa_

_you okay? you look a bit scared_

_scared? uhm im fine_

_thats a lie. what's up?_

_its nothing_

_woo.. you know im gonna have to mention this to san if you dont tell me_

_..fine. its some uhm new kids were just being dicks earlier. i just got a bit scared thats it._

_just random guys?_

_mhm.. i dont know them_

_we can take turns walking you-_

_no! im not a child. i'll be fine_

_okay... but tell me if anything happens_

_will do_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry this took so long to come out and its short :c  
> ive been kinda shit lately and i couldnt think of what to write :(  
> not that you guys care but my dog (who is basically the one keeping me alive) hurt his leg really bad and he couldve died. he was operated on and hes struggling rn. it makes me so upset bc i know he wants to do normal things but he just cant right now


	7. dont need saving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woo gets hurt.  
> yunho still wants him back.

the harassing only got worse. wooyoung always had a few bruises on his body but that's not the part that hurt him the most. at some point minho and jisung started saying things. things that reminded him of his past and things that made him feel like he was still stuck in that part of his life.

_you deserved it. everything your binnie did to you, you deserved it._

minho knew wooyoung used to call changbin binnie and always used that against him

_he always told us how easy you were to control._

_how at some point you didn't fight back anymore when he... used you._

_hm.. you liked it didn't you._

_ahh binnie always wanted you to gain some weight.. you're all skin and bones and it seems like you're losing even more._

_i don't think he'd be happy if he saw you like this_

he distanced himself from san again. he was disgusting. he was still stuck in that horrible period of his life. san deserved better.

* * *

**3:49pm**

wooyoung was getting beat up. this time it was pretty bad. they were screaming obscenities at him while kicking his ribs and throwing punches. it was kinda his fault. after they brought up what changbin did once again, they then brought up yunho and lastly san. he couldnt hear how they compared all of the men to each other so he screamed back at them and pushed jisung to the floor, angering both guys.

his head began to feel fuzzy, his sight blurry and he couldnt hear anything properly. 

_**home. i wanna go home.** _

_WOO!_

nahh he was just imagining it. no one was there to help. he was still there on the cold ground but suddenly the pain numbed down, no punches or kicks. just the pain from the injuries themselves.

he felt himself slipping in and out of consciousness.

* * *

yunho. he was looking for woo on campus as he knew he hadnt gone home yet and there he was.. on the floor getting beat up by those two scumbags.

 _WOO!_ he shouted, hoping that the small male was okay.

yunho was bigger than minho and jisung in every way and boy was he strong. as soon as the attackers caught sight of him they ran off, avoiding getting hurt.

the tall boy ran up to wooyoung and crouched beside him. _wooyoung. hey woo its me yunnie. y-yah its your yunnie come on. wake up dummy_ he laid his head on his chest, hearing out for a heartbeat, luckily woo was okay, barely breathing but okay.

* * *

_i just **knew** there was something wrong but he blew it off. he told me he'd tell me if something wa-_

_shh he's waking up_

_hey woo.._ seonghwa

_mghhh_ he groaned _hey.. oh.. we're in a.. hospital_

_its okay.. we'll get you out of here as soon as possible._ yunho knew he hated hospitals. it reminded him of the times changbin beat him near to death or did.. stuff to him.

_YAHH WOOYOUNG_

_shhh my head hurts. yes yeosang?_

_.... why didnt you tell us?_

_you'd worry and you'd probably tell san._

_yeah of course we would._

_WAIT- does he know im here??_

_no. i told him you're sleeping over for the weekend_

_thank you sangie_

_woo.. you know i could've dealt with them a long time ago.._ right. yunho was there

_yunho. we're friends but you're not supposed to protect me_ ** _this_ ** _much. we're not together anymore_

_but we should be._

_no we shouldn't. you chose to cheat. this is your own doing._

_i know... but i'd treat you be-_

_no. you pushed me back into dangerous situations and habits so you could feel like a hero._

_im sorry_

_oh fuck off. now.. when am i getting discharged? i need to get out of here._

_i'll go get the doctor_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SFKJHSDJKFH THIS IS KINDA SHORT BUT I WROTE IT IN 15 MINUTES  
> UHM YEAH ENJOY


	8. me and my husband

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> san is drunk and worried

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UHM i listened to me and my husband on repeat while writing this so if theres any errors its bc i was blinded by tears

**2:48am**

there sat san, once again, a beer bottle in one hand and his phone in the other. he knew something was up with wooyoung and yet the smaller boy wouldn't tell him. was he not trust-worthy? he always tried to help and any time woo came to him for help, things got better. but then again this was wooyoung; he didnt want to bother anyone or open up to them. he didnt want to show he was vulnerable and in need of help. 

**ping !**

**baby <3**

***1 attached image***

**how are you baby ? we're staying up watching horror**

**movies :c sangie chose them knowing i hate them. i**

**hope the kitchens clean -.- jkjk I** **'ll be home**

 **tomorrow after school hm? (♡˙︶˙♡) its** **half term so**

 **we can go somewhere ! (≧◡≦) ♡ i love** **you bubba <3 **

**sleep well !**

ugh. of course yunho was in that photo. so was yeosang but why the fuck was yunho there.

**me**

**wyh iss yuynjo threere//?**

**baby <3**

**huh- sannie are you drunk**

**me**

**nnosooooo ikm not**

**baby <3**

**im coming home**

oh nononono. drunk san was very honest (not to hurt anyone or anything) but it caused problems between him and woo.

wooyoung knew that san only ever drank alcohol when he was really really stressed and only actually got drunk when something bad happened and he didnt know what to do

* * *

_whats wrong youngie_ yeosang nudged the boy, avoiding his bruised ribs

_sans drunk. i need to go home_

_hes a grown man he can take care of himself_ yunho walked into the living room with some pop corn 

_its not that. he only gets drunk when stuff gets bad. and then we always get into an argument_

_mh maybe you shouldnt go alone.. its a bit dangerous to be alone with a drunk hulk_

_pfff hes not **that** muscular. besides i dont think he's capable of hurting me_

_i have to drive you there anyways.. i might just as well stay for a bit to make sure youre okay_

_no its fine_

_bro this isnt a me being in love with you thing. its me not wanting a friend to get hurt by someone whos drunk_

_urgh fine. but san wont hurt me_

* * *

**3:32am**

_sannie~ where are you?_ woo took of his shoes as he looked around the apartment 

_woooooo i missed youuuu_ his eyes were red and puffy.. san was crying

_hey baby_ woo enveloped his boyfriend in a big hug 

_what the fuck- what are YOU doing here_

_oh.. he drove me here baby_

_that doesnt mean he should come inside_

_calm down shorty. i didnt come here for you. i came here for woo._ yunho spoke up

_and what is that supposed to mean_

_well shorty.. you are drunk and i dont want him getting hurt_

_hurt?_ san pulled away from wooyoung and walked up to yunho _are you kidding me? who do you think you are?_

_that doesnt matter. i just dont want you raising your hand on wooyoung._

_look i will never hurt woo but ill gladly hurt you._

_see. you're aggressive. this is why youre not good for woo. wont be surprised if he comes running to me one day because you hurt him_

_what the fuck yun_ wooyoung finally said something

**THUD**

yunho was on the floor and san was rushing off to their shared room.

_honestly.. you deserved that. stop trying to butt into my relationship. now get out._

yunho got up, holding his jaw and scoffing. 

_ill be waiting for you youngie_

_youll wait forever_

**SLAM**

wooyoung rushed off to where san went but the boy already locked himself in their bathroom. 

_sannie.._

_woo go away_ his voice sounded raw and it was obvious he was holding back tears

but of course woo wouldnt leave. he sat down by the door and laid his head on it. he could hear sans choked sobs and his heart hurt at the sound. 

_me and my husband.. we're sticking together_

woo starts singing and he hears san quiet down

_and i'm the idiot with the painted face. in the corner, taking up space but when he walks in.. i am loved.. i am loved._

**click click** _me and my husband, we are doing better._ the door. wooyoung got up and moved away and then san rushed out, pulling him into a tight hug.

_its always been just me and him, forever..._

**sniff** _you know i'd never hurt you.. right woo? i promise. i promise i'll never hurt you_

_i know sannie.. you cant listen to yunho hm? hes just a piece of shit who wants to pull us apart. now do you wanna tell me whats wrong..?_

_im worried woo_

_about what?_

_about you. youre doing it again. and not only does it hurt me personally when you avoid me and shy away and all that but it just stresses me out because what if one day you cant handle it and you just-_ he cut himself off with a sob

_baby... im sorry. i promise you im never going to leave. and.. theres just been stuff going on lately. ill tell you when youre properly sober. ill stop avoiding you and everything.. how about we just sleep for now? we can talk this out properly tomorrow or the day after_

**sniff sniff** _okay_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> id appreciate if you guys could check out 'lavender blood' !! its about ateez's mingi
> 
> BYE I JUST REALISED HOW CRINGEY THIS CHAPTER IS - I HATE MYSELF SJFDSHDFG i wrote it while crying give me a break


	9. UPDATE

I know i havent updated in a long time  
i have a vague idea of what will happen in the next chapter but i just cant bring myself to write it  
im so sorry  
ill promise to update as soon as possible !


	10. trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The harassment continues and San witnesses it.

_morning love_

_ngh it's too early for this_ Wooyoung groaned in his boyfriends embrace

_you have school~_

The smaller man's face seemed to drain of colour

_Woo? Is everything okay?_

_huh? oh yeah im good.. just.. school_

_wanna take an off day?_

_i dont think i should_

_well.. i'll of course drive you there and if i break a few traffic laws i'll be able to pick you up too_

_haha really funny.. it's fine i'll take the bus_

_mh okay.. now go shower stinky and i'll make breakfast_

_oki_

* * *

**10:48am**

_I still have like 40 mins left_ a pout formed at his mouth

_it'll be fine.. just go find Yeosang or Seonghwa_

_and what if i cant?_

_..then find that dickwad Yunho_

_i'd rather die_

_dont say that dummy_

_oki oki_

_kiss?_

Woo leaned over to give a quick peck to his boyfriend, who instead pulled him in for a long kiss.

_Jeez horny much_

_hey im not horny i just know i wont see you basically all day_

_dont be dramatic.. now bye bye angel ! I love you_

_I love you too. Have a nice day_

And as soon as Wooyoung was walking away, San drove away only to do a loop and leave his car in the parking lot.

He pulled his hood up and put his mask on, making sure that no one would recognise him.

He made his way around the school, looking for any signs of Woo. He just had to know what was going on.

_Awh poor youngie.. what are you gonna do now? call your boy toy?_

_he's not my fucking boy toy_

It was wooyoung. San looked around the corner and saw Wooyoung pinned up against the wall.

_ohh right.. Sannie is your boy toy_

_He's not my boy toy either. He's my boyfriend you twat_

_Mh i dont like your tone and im sure if your binnie heard you right now he wouldnt like it either... fucking useless fag_

A punch was thrown at Wooyoung, the impact throwing his head to the side. San couldnt watch how they treated him any longer. and so he rushed up to one of the boys and beat him up like his life depended on it. The rage blinded him. How could anyone treat the love of his life like that? Everything around him was muffled.

_Yo fucking stop man. You're gonna kill him_ Hands were grabbing at him, trying to pull him off the smaller man.

He continued right up until he got sight of Wooyoung who was leaning against the wall, hugging his knees and looking at San in horror. He was then grabbed by big hands and yanked off.

San felt like a monster. He got up quickly and rushed over to his boyfriend

_Woo baby.. lets go home hm?_

_n-no.. cant_

San reached out and tried to pick up his boyfriend who flinched and cried out in protest.

_Leave him alone for now. You shouldn't touch him during a panic attack when he's obviously against it._ Yunho. Of course. He was the one who pulled San off the other man.

_Fuck off._

_Hey this isnt a competition right now. i just dont want you to make it worse Choi._ He turned to the small panicking boy. Hey _Woo... it's okay. Nothing happened. You're okay. You should go home. San is okay. Youre both okay._

_not that not that_

_okay woo breathe. whats up then_

_h-hes gonna come back. i know he is i just know_

_hey even if he does then San and I will be here for you_

_Yunho.. take him to yours please. i know i shouldnt ask you for favours but-_

_its fine man. dont worry about it_

_yeahh.. i just need to go ahem sort out some stuff_

_cool. i'll text you later just to update you on him. if he needs to stay the night then i'll get Yeo to come too_

_thanks._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what will san do next?
> 
> \-- this is so shit im sorry but i just needed to write something heh


End file.
